bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Seles
Seles is the Toa Angelus of Energy on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography Sometime prior to 998 A.G.C., Toa Seles arrived on the Isle of Angelus Nui with Thete and Tala, during a heavy rain. Tala led them, and they soon met with the two Toa currently in control of the island's Toa team. The leader, Gaila, allowed them into the team, making Tala third-in-command. She began to train the lot of them, making them into a competent Toa team. At some point later, Seles was hunting a Niveau Un of Water through the city, eventually confronting and attacking her. He was stopped short of killing her by Gaila, who told him to pay attention, that this Toa was doing no harm, and therefore, probably in control of her Corps Stone. Seles tried to argue, but Gaila silenced him. When the rest of the team arrived, she spoke ill of all of them and had them leave. Lewin tried to diffuse the situation, but wasn't very successful. When Gaila was attacked, they rushed back, but Gaila saved herself, killing the Niveau Deux, much to her own chagrin. ''Sanctus Epitaph During 998 A.G.C., a Matoran on the island began to rampage with the power of a Corps Stone, entering into Niveau Trois to wreak havoc. Seles pleaded to his leader, Toa Gaila, but she wouldn't listen to him, nor to either of the other two rookie members, nor to her deputy, Lewin. Gaila stuck stubbornly to her own forming plans, letting the island fall to pieces above them. Lewin used his powers of Air to kill Gaila, and thrust Tala into deputy position as he rushed to face the beast. Outside, Lewin used the power of his Miru to float to face the beast. He released all of his power with a floating Nova Blast, sacrificing himself, but killing the beast in the process, thus pushing Tala into the leadership position, but sparing the island. Six months later, Seles pursued a Ko-Matoran through the streets of Angelus Nui. When the Matoran was blocked in by the Toa Angelus, he began to use his Corps Stone, despite being warned not to. Upon entering into Niveau Un, the three Toa did battle, quickly bringing this fake Toa down. Their foe still refused to listen, and thus used the powers to enter into Niveau Deux. The trio still managed to bring their opponent down, and Tala used his sword to destroy the Stone upon its' release from the Matoran's body. The three Toa returned to their Bunker Base, pondering about the Corps Stones. Later, Seles and Thete waited at the docks to meet up with Tala. When he appeared, late, he was now wearing a scarf that Seles and Thete mocked as he approached. However, a Ga-Matoran named Eiran came up to them after getting off the boats, complimenting Tala on the look of it. As Tala thanked her, they all noticed something off about a Le-Matoran they saw, and called him over. When he approached, he took Eiran by the throat, attempting to kill her. The Toa tried to stop him, and Tala attempted to talk him down by talking to him about beauty and vanity. In the end, however, Thete was forced to shoot him in the head, since Tala wasn't getting anywhere, ending the threat. A few days later, Seles was joined by Eiran as he patrolled the island. Eiran began to converse with him, despite his obvious annoyance. She began to ask him questions about what kind of person he was, to which he answered mostly truthfully, and returned the questions back onto her. He had to explain about congregations to be overlooked by Turaga Otoka, though he soon saw the corpses of a few Matoran lying in the street. He sent Eiran to retrieve the other two Toa, and then began to investigate on his own. Soon, his partners arrived, and they began to look into the deaths, which appeared to be solely energy exhaustion. They soon came into contact with a Toa of Hunger named Oba, who attacked them with his energy draining powers. Thete attempted to stop him, but his attacks only helped to fuel their foe. He fell, with Tala being the next to go down. Seles, being the last man standing, was forced to fight alone. As his energy was drained, he would be hammering Oba with his Elemental Powers, unleashing explosions of potential energy from within Oba, and then pounding him with physical attacks, manipulating potential and kinetic energy to override his foe's energy draining abilities. Seles proceeded to beat his foe until he reverted back into Matoran form, and died of his wounds from the fight. A few days later, when Seles saw Eiran working on Thete's project. He realized something was wrong and departed, confronting a Toa of Crystal. Seles tried to fight him off, but his speed proved to be too much. He attempted to drain his foe's speed with his kinetic powers, but wasn't able to do anything before his foe struck, taking Seles down. Seles later recovered and came with Thete, but arrived too late after Tala won the battle. A few days later, as it rained, Seles was lounging around when Eiran arrived. She began to ask about Tala's attachment to the rain, and was recounted the story about how the Toa Angelus came together. Finding a new understanding of the rain, she went out into it, only to find that it burned her like acid. The Toa acted quickly, keeping her inside and racing out to find the source. Seles continued to search, and left the acid rain, checking outside of the perimeter for the caster, who would be foolish to remain inside. Upon finding nothing, and after Tala defeated the Niveau Un of Water who started it, he returned to the bunker. Sometime later, Seles was present at Turaga Otoka's sermon. When a Ta-Matoran using a Kanohi Toltac and a Corps Stone began to make his move, Seles was the only one to realize it, and braced himself for the oncoming freeze. He freed himself from the massive Ice trap and worked his way out, soon finding his foe. He climbed the ice and fought the false Toa atop the trap itself. The Toa complained that he wanted to kill Otoka for her ways, for the woman she was. Seles was determined to stop him, and attempted to use his powers to destroy his foe's momentum and use his own powers against him. He managed to defeat the Toa of Fire and steal the Corps Stone, destroying it with his powers. He then began to hope that Otoka would owe him one. Seles and Thete, days later, went in search of Tala, but ran into a Ga-Matoran and a Ta-Matoran. They said they had no idea where Tala was, and sent the Toa on their way. They later found out that they were tricked, and spoke with Tala and Eiran about the strange case of the two Matoran and their love, believing it to be an artificial intelligence glitch. Some time later, Thete got a report from Turaga Otoka about the possible presence of the Illuminati on the island. He reported this to his two comrades, and told them that they had to go and hunt down the potential assassin, while Otoka hid with the Seraphim protecting her. Thete answered the other's questions about who the Illuminati were, and what had become of them in recent years. They set out, searching the streets for the member, looking for a specific ring. Tala eventually found and engaged the Illuminati member, though he had been nearly lost his life by the time Thete and Seles arrived. Seles used his powers over Energy to detonate the man's body, using the Illuminati member's own potential energy to kill him. The three Toa then left, not noticing a hand taking the ring from the remains of the corpse and putting it on, signifying a new membership. Days later, a procession was coming through the streets, scaring some of the Matoran. The three Toa stopped it, finding a Ce-Matoran with three heavily armed Matoran guards. When they demanded to know who these four were, Tala was attacked by one and nearly killed before Otoka intervened. She told them that they didn't need answers, and departed with the guests. The three Toa set out, talking about this ''"Princess" Ishiza, and how they couldn't believe someone could be so pompous, so annoying, and so cruel to people, like she was. Along the way they met a fourth guard, whom they told where to go. They then met yet another guard, one who was seriously wounded, as they continued on. They listened to his story about how they had just let an assassin through, and considered allowing the assassin to kill Ishiza. They also considered the possibility that she had a Corps Stone, making her act the way she was. They decided they had to try and save her, so Tala had Thete summon his Flame Cycle, and rode off. Abilities & Traits Seles is a reserved warrior, but can lose his composure fairly easily. He believes that weapons are useless, and one should fight with their body, feeling combat directly, rather than through a medium. He believes himself to be the only "true" warrior of the Toa Angelus as a result. He is anti-social with a belief that the end justifies the means. He also has a lazy side to himself, ironic due to his element. He usually finds annoyance in the fact that he has to defeat the enemies of the Toa Angelus due to his wider array of powers. Being a Toa of Energy, Seles has an innate control over the Elemental Power of Energy. Mask & Tools Seles wears a Kanohi Kiril, Great Mask of Regeneration, and fights with his fists and small blades on his legs. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' Category:Matoran Category:Ne-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Kiril Wearers Category:Koji